Dandelion
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: "Induk dandelion mempercayakan anak-anaknya pada angin, dan angin membalasnya dengan setia menerbangkan anak-anak dandelion ini ke tempat yang aman, walaupun nan jauh di seberang samudera sana." for Flowers Around You Infantrum Challenge/oneshot/RnR!


_Dandelions grow under the warmth of sun rays_

_When they've grown enough, they said, "It's the right time to fly you, my children."_

_So they fly their seeds, their children, with the help of Mr. Wind whom they trust to  
_

_._

_.  
_

**-DANDELION-**

**A Brand New FanFic by Arisa Hagiwara**

**For "Flowers Around You" Infantrum Challenge, Flower: _Dandelion, _Prompt: _Faithfulness_  
**

**Disclaimer: Sai and Ino Yamanaka belong**** to Masashi Kishimoto, plots ****belong to Arisa Hagiwara**_  
._

_.  
_

Hari itu cerah. Matahari bersinar terik, tepat di atas kepala. Padang bunga Lavender di tepi barat Desa Konoha terlihat seperti karpet ungu yang berayun mengikuti arah Tuan Angin. Tidak jauh dari sana, terdapat sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dengan toko bunga bertuliskan 'Toko Bunga Yamanaka' tersaji di bagian depannya.

Jika kau memerhatikan toko bunga mungil tersebut lebih dekat, pasti kau akan melihat seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang yang diikat ekor kuda sedang menata bunga-bunga ke dalam suatu buket polos. Mata safirnya bersinar cerah seiring tangkai bunga mawar berwarna-warni yang ia tata dalam buket. Pesanannya kali ini memang spesial untuk ulang tahun Hokage Kelima yang jatuh keesokan harinya. Sebagai warga desa yang baik, tentunya ia ingin menyumbangkan satu dari ratusan—bahkan mungkin ribuan—hadiah yang akan diterima pemimpin negara itu esok hari.

Senandung kecil yang ia dendangkan sembari menata bunga berhenti ketika sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Err… Ino?"

Gadis bernama Yamanka Ino itu menoleh. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri ragu di depan toko bunganya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sai! Suatu kejutan melihatmu di sini. Ada apa?" sapanya ceria. Ia meletakkan buket setengah jadi itu pada mejanya dengan hati-hati sebelum menghampiri pemuda yang baru dikenalnya dua tahun itu.

"Err… _Eto..,_" gumam Sai canggung. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas—bukan _gatal—_begitu melihat ekspresi bingung Ino.

_Cantik._

Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat kerutan di dahi Ino semakin dalam.

"Hn," Sai menelan cairan tawar yang dihasilkan kelenjar di dalam mulutnya sebelum berkata, "Naruto sedang sakit perut. Aku menemukannya sedang menungging sambil memegangi perutnya tadi pagi. Begitu kubawa ke rumah sakit, Sakura yang sedang bertugas justru memerintahkanku untuk mencari bunga dandelion karena persediaan dandelion untuk bahan obat sakit perut sudah habis. Katanya, dandelion dapat dijadikan obat pencernaan. Karena aku tidak tahu bunga dandelion itu seperti apa dan tidak tahu harus mencari di mana, aku… aku…"

Ino mendesah panjang dan menggeleng, tersenyum geli. Tanpa menunggu Sai melanjutkan ceritanya ia berkata, "Kau menginginkan aku mencari dandelion bersamamu, tapi perkataanmu terlalu bertele-tele, Sai. Tapi baiklah, lagipula pekerjaanku hampir selesai."

Dari balik punggung Ino, Sai dapat melihat buket yang baru terisi mawar warna-warni setengahnya. Ia kemudian kembali memandang Ino, mendelik ragu.

"Tapi… tokomu?"

Yamanaka muda yang berdiri di hadapannya justru mengibaskan tangan sambil lalu. "Aku bisa meminta okaa-san menjaga toko sementara. Sekarang Naruto lebih penting, bukan?" tanyanya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata, membuat Sai mengerjap berkali-kali, terpana, untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

_Apakah gadis cantik itu menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto?_

Sai merasa dadanya tiba-tiba ditusuk oleh sebilah kunai.

"Yuk." Suara Ino mengagetkan Sai yang sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Perasaan apa tadi?_

Mengerjapkan mata, Sai mencuri pandang ke dalam toko, di mana sekarang terdapat wanita berambut kuning cerah—tidak seperti rambut Ino yang kuning pucat—dan beriris biru muda. Sai melayangkan senyum canggung dan membungkuk sedikit, yang dibalas senyum lembut oleh ibu Ino tersebut.

"Rambut ibumu tidak sepertimu," celetuk Sai ketika mereka telah berjalan sekutar sepuluh meter dari rumah Ino.

Di sebelahnya, Ino tampak berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Sai yang panjang. Ia mengangguk.

"Warna rambutku seperti otou-san. Inoichi Yamanaka. Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Ia ikut berperang pada Perang Dunia Shinobi yang keempat tempo hari."

_Bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya? _Sai merutuk dalam hati.

Buru-buru ia menyahut, "Ah… ya, tentu saja."

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya siang itu, Sai mencuri pandang ke arah Ino. Sialnya, kali ini Ino memergokinya.

"Ada apa, Sai? Apa di wajahku ada sesuatu?" tanyanya, refleks ia meraba wajah mulusnya.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Sai mengambil kesimpulan; _Yamanaka Ino sangat cantik bila sedang bingung. __Ah, tidak. Ia memang cantik._

"Sai, kau terlihat pucat hari ini. Tidak, maksudku… _lebih _pucat dari biasanya. Ada apa?"

Lagi-lagi suara Ino mengagetkannya. Buru-buru ia mengelak. "Tidak, aku hanya… aku hanya merasa kepanasan," ujarnya seraya menunjuk matahari yang masih bersinar perkasa. Perkataan _konyol _dan tidak masuk akal itupun sontak membuat Ino melebarkan mata lalu tertawa kecil.

_Bodoh kuadrat. Jantung sialan. Untuk apa berdetak secepat itu, sih?_

Sai menarik napas panjang, membiarkan wewangian dari padang lavender di kanan dan kiri jalan memenuhi paru-parunya. Untunglah ia sudah pernah membaca berbagai buku di Perpustakaan Konoha. Jadi setidaknya ia sudah tahu bagaimana cara untuk tidak langsung mengatakan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berjalan bersisian dalam diam. Keduanya tampak asyik menikmati pemandangan langka yang tidak ada di pusat desa. Padang lavender, awan yang berarak tanpa dibatasi langit, dan angin yang bertiup kencang juga melengkapi kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Omong-omong," ujar Sai membuka obrolan, seolah baru menyadari apa tujuannya menghampiri rumah Ino. "Kita akan ke mana?"

Ino menoleh. "Tentu saja mencari dandelion, Sai," sahutnya seolah mengatakan kau-ini-idiot-atau-kelewat-bodoh-sih?

Kalaupun Ino benar-benar mengatakan seperti itu, Sai akan menjawabnya dengan kau-yang-membuatku-idiot-Nona-Yamanaka.

Tapi tentu saja Ino tidak berkata sekasar itu, sehingga Sai tidak perlu menjawab seperti apa yang sudah dipikirkannya.

Sebagai gantinya, Sai kembali berkata, "Maksudku, di mana kita dapat menemukan bunga dandelion? Dandelion itu seperti apa? Apa bunga itu tidak ada di tokomu?"

Bibir Ino melengkung ke atas mendengar pertanyaan Sai. "Kau tahu, Sai. Dandelion adalah bunga yang menakjubkan," katanya seraya mendesah senang.

"Menakjubkan?"

Di sebelahnya, Ino mengangguk. "Dandelion tidak punya habitat khusus. Bijinya yang banyak itu terbang bersama angin, sehingga di manapun biji dandelion jatuh, di situlah tempat tumbuhnya. Jadi bunga seperti itu memang tidak ada di tokoku. Dan wajar saja jika rumah sakit sampai kehabisan. Itu termasuk bunga langka," jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang di mana kita bisa menemukannya?" tanya Sai lagi.

Mata Ino menyipit, seolah berpikir. "Biasanya, dandelion hidup di daerah yang ramai, di mana angin tidak bertiup dengan kencang. Jadi sekarang kita coba saja ke pusat desa."

Sai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Tapi… bunga dandelion itu seperti apa?"

"Bunga dandelion itu berwarna kuning. Banyak orang salah paham bahwa dandelion adalah bunga berbiji seperti kapas yang biasa ditemukan di padang rumput biasa. Memang mirip, tapi warna dandelion adalah kuning, bukan seputih kapas. Bijinya banyak dan terletak di atas kelopak bunganya," jelas Ino, seperti menjelaskan pada anak umur lima tahun mengapa hujan bisa turun.

Sai benar-benar merasa bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bunga. Ia merasa itu membuatnya merasa semakin jauh dari Ino.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Sai menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, seolah ingin menyadari perdebatan panjang yang ada di benaknya. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya pula, Ino memandang Sai heran.

"Sungguh, kau benar-benar aneh hari ini, Sai," katanya gemas. "Kau terlihat cemas dan tidak nyaman. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tahu kau bisa berbicara denganku."

"Tidak," sahut Sai, agak terlalu cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," tambahnya, seolah meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri.

_Siapa sangka seorang Sai bisa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri?_

"Oh ya," ujar Ino, "kau tahu, Sai? Yang membuatku kagum dengan dandelion adalah ketika sang induk dandelion itu melepas puluhan, bahkan ratusan bijinya—anak-anaknya. Sang ibu dari dandelion bisa mempercayai angin untuk menerbangkan anak-anaknya ke tempat yang sangat jauh, bahkan menyeberangi samudera. Dapatkah kau bayangkan itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sai langsung, "karena aku tidak pernah merasakannya."

Sedetik kemudian pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menyadari bahwa dirinya _salah _berbicara. Itu jelas terlihat dari rona merah yang menjalari wajah Ino, pertanda bahwa gadis itu tengah malu.

"Maksudku," tambah Sai cepat-cepat, "aku… aku tidak punya orangtua, kau tahu kan? Jadi… aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi mereka. Maaf."

_Kali ini bodoh kubik. Jaga ucapanmu, Sai._

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Sai sembari tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang harusnya meminta maaf."

"Tidak, aku."

"Aku, Sai."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Ak—oh, hentikan permainan konyol ini," kata Ino seraya memutar bola matanya.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa—hanya Ino, tepatnya. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum tipis.

Matahari semakin tergelincir, walaupun sedikit. Padang bunga yang semenjak awal perjalanan mereka terus menemani, kini mulai digantikan rumah-rumah penduduk yang mulai direnovasi pascaperang. Sudah dekat pusat desa, rupanya. Pusat desa di Konoha sebenarnya adalah Patung, Ukiran, Relief, atau Lukisan Hokage, terserah kalian ingin menyebutnya apa.

"Tampaknya kita bisa mulai berburu dandelion," kata Ino antusias, disambut anggukan kecil dari Sai.

Mulailah mereka mencari di pinggir jalan, dinding, taman bermain, hingga halaman rumah penduduk. Agak susah, tentu saja. Dandelion bukanlah tanaman sekelas _Raflesia arnoldii _yang dapat dideteksi dengan mudah hanya dari aromanya.

Setelah hampir satu jam mencari, Sai memanggil Ino yang tengah mencari di pinggir taman.

"Err… Ino?"

Yang bersangkutan menoleh.

"Apa ini yang namanya dandelion?" tanyanya, menunjuk sebuah titik di tanah.

Ino mengikuti telunjuk Sai, sebelum ia akhirnya memekik girang. "Kau berhasil, Sai!" serunya dan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dan ikut berjongkok bersamanya.

Dengan cermat keduanya mengamati tumbuhan itu. Bunga berwarna kuning cerah itu seolah mengundang minat mereka.

"Indah sekali," desah Ino senang. Ia memegang tangkai di bawah daun dandelion. Perlahan, ia mencabutnya.

Masih berjongkok, keduanya mengamati tumbuhan itu. "Sangat beruntung kita masih menemukannya di puncak musim panas dalam keadaan lengkap seperti ini. Biasanya, ketika bunga ini mekar pada musim semi dan angin bertiup, bijinya yang sudah matang akan segera menyebar. Tapi ini tidak," jelasnya takjub seraya duduk di atas rumput taman tersebut, diikuti Sai.

"Apakah satu batang cukup?" tanya Sai disambut anggukan antusias Ino.

"Cukup, tenang saja. Kita bahkan hanya perlu akarnya untuk menyembuhkan Naruto," sahutnya ceria, menimbulkan gelitik pelan di benak Sai.

Sai memandang Ino yang masih menatap bunga itu. "Ino… apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Ino balas memandang Sai. Jarak keduanya yang sangat dekat membuat pikiran Sai semakin kacau.

_Obsidian meets Sapphire._

"Er," ucap Sai pelan, "apa kau mempunyai perasaan terhadap Naruto?"

Mata Ino kontan melebar. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Sai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak… hanya saja, aku mengetahui bahwa Naruto mempunyai perasaan pada Sakura, dan Sakura mempunyai perasaan yang dalam untuk Sasuke. Dan bila kau menyukai Naruto (_"ditambah aku yang masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri,"_—mati-matian Sai menahan lidah untuk tidak mengatakan kalimat itu), rantai itu akan semakin panjang. Aku… aku hanya berpikir, serumit itukah perasaan setiap orang?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia terlihat gugup, seolah mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

Akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang, tatapannya menerawang. "Untuk pertanyaanmu yang pertama… tidak, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Naruto selain rasa sayang sebagai sahabat," ujarnya.

Saat itu juga, Sai bersumpah ia melihat fatamorgana taman bunga mengelilingi mereka, lengkap dengan sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang melayang di perutnya.

"Dan untuk yang kedua…" tambah Ino, "aku tidak tahu juga, Sai. Setiap orang memiliki hak untuk dicintai dan mencintai. Begitupun Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, kau, dan aku. Tidak ada salahnya membuat rantai seperti itu. Karena pada akhirnya, harus ada yang dikorbankan."

_Sacrifice._

"Pengorbanan?" ulang Sai.

_Haruskah aku mengorbankan perasaanku? Tapi mengorbankan untuk apa? Untuk siapa?_

"Kalau begitu," gumam Sai, "untuk siapa kau menyimpan perasaanmu?"

Mata Ino melebar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia kemudian tersenyum nakal, "Bagi wanita, itu rahasia, Sai," jawabnya. "Kau sendiri?"

Kali ini Sai yang dibuat terkejut. "Aku… aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan yang kompleks seperti itu, Ino," kilahnya, membuat Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Aku sudah membaca banyak buku tentang hal seperti itu dan aku tidak banyak mengerti," tambah pemuda itu seraya tersenyum canggung.

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Ino tersenyum lembut. "Sai, perasaan _cinta _memang sangat rumit dan sangat luas artinya. Tapi percayalah, sekali kau merasakannya, dan orang yang kau _cintai _merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, dunia akan terasa lebih indah. Seolah kau dapat melihat fatamorgana padang bunga di sekelilingmu dan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam tubuhmu."

Sai menaikkan alisnya, terkejut.

_Saat itu juga, Sai bersumpah ia melihat fatamorgana taman bunga mengelilingi mereka, lengkap dengan sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang melayang di perutnya._

_Apakah perasaan khusus itu dinamakan 'cinta'?_

Untuk yang keseribu kalinya, Sai menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. Dan tentu saja, untuk yang keseribu kalinya pula, Ino memergokinya. Tapi kali ini gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya tertawa geli sebelum kembali memusatkan pandangan pada langit.

Buru-buru Sai membuka suara untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Tapi, aku sering melihat dua orang yang memiliki perasaan _khusus _itu satu sama lain tetap saja akan berpisah pada akhirnya. Kau tahu, mempunyai perasaan seperti itu terlihat sangat menyusahkan," ujar pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

Matahari semakin dekat ke cakrawala seiring obrolan yang dilayangkan oleh kedua _shinobi _yang memilki kemampuan khusus itu. Bunga dandelion di tangan Ino pun terlihat semakin layu karena telah dicabut dari habitatnya.

"Dengar," tanggap Ino, "yang diperlukan oleh dua orang yang saling _mencintai _sebenarnya hanya dua, yaitu saling percaya dan setia."

_Faith and faithful._

"Seperti dandelion ini," tambah Ino enteng seraya menunjukkan bunga dandelion cantik itu dan menunjuk sekumpulan batang kecil di atas mahkota bunga tersebut, "induk dandelion mempercayakan anak-anaknya pada angin, dan angin membalasnya dengan setia menerbangkan anak-anak dandelion ini ke tempat yang aman, walaupun nan jauh di seberang samudera sana."

Sai hanya dapat diam terkesima ketika Ino meniup biji-biji bunga dandelion yang seperti benang sari itu. Dalam sekejap, bunga itu pun plontos, hanya seperti bunga biasa. Anak-anak dandelion itu telah melayang, terbang di sekitar mereka, sebelum angin senja menerbangkan mereka, meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang memandangi kepergian mereka dengan senyum di wajah.

_Kepercayaan dan kesetiaan._

Senja, angin, awan, dan rerumputan menyaksikan sebuah sejarah; rona merah menjalari pipi seorang Sai. Merah pucat, tentu saja, bukan merah seperti tomat. Namun tetap saja itu adalah sebuah peristiwa bersejarah. Dan sial seribu sial, gadis yang telah membuatnya seperti itu justru lebih tertarik memandangi generasi-generasi dandelion berikutnya yang terbang terbawa angin.

_Cantik._

Sai dari dulu menyadari, memandangi wajah Yamanaka Ino yang sedang tersenyum memang menyenangkan.

Tapi Sai _baru _menyadari, bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sai merasakan senja yang sangat indah.

.

_Those glowing dandelions hope, their children will attach to a warm, pleasant ground_

_And once more, build a new life, then shine in the glory of spring_

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

_Krik_

_Krik_

_Krik_

_*ditimpukin bata sama readers*_

_Readers: Fic apaan nih?_

_Risa: …_

_Readers: Fic aneh, gaje, norak, nggak nyambung ama challenge-nya!_

_Risa: …_

_Readers: Udah kayak gitu di-publish lagi!_

_Risa: *nangis di pojokan*_

_Oke, lebay -_- tapi emang bener sih ini fic gaje banget. __Apa pula dah itu jatuh cinta- jatuh cintaan? Maaf ya, saya emang bukan ahli perasaan kompleks macam itu. __Sepertiganya saya tulis tangan di sekolah, karena idenya muncul tiba-tiba kayak bohlam lampu (?), tapi begitu ngelanjutin di rumah kok jadi… err… yah, bisa dilihat sendiri hasilnya -.- aku berusaha mati-matian (duilee) ngejaga Ino biar nggak OOC, tapi jadinya malah begindang *sigh*. Tapi Ino di Shippuden emang udah berubah kok, jadi lebih anggun kayak Sakura. __Jadi sah-sah aja dong saya bikin Ino agak lembut di sini? *ngeles*.Err.. dan anggap saja rumah Ino emang terpencil di ujung Konoha ya, jadi perlu jalan beberapa waktu untuk nyampe ke pusat desa itu.  
_

_Maaf ya kalo akhirnya ngegantung. Seperti yang udah dibilang, saya nggak pandai masalah cinta begitu -.- dan saya juga nggak punya kata-kata yang pas buat Sai untuk ngungkapin perasaannya secara langsung. Saya juga lebih suka 'hidden feeling' dibandingkan tembak-menembak jadian lalu blablaba. Jadi berhenti di kesadaran Sai itu deh!:)_

_Satu lagi, ibunya Ino termasuk OC nggak sih? nggak kan? nggak doooong *puppy-eye-jutsu*  
_

_._

**Well, sejelek apapun, saya terima review kok :D**

**Cheers**

**.**


End file.
